Wonderful Walkers Wedding
by Away with the Faires
Summary: Zoe feels she is ready to redo the wedding and give their marriage a proper go, but this time round they are going to have it a little bit differently. what could change, whatever does happen i promise they will be happy.
1. Chapter 1

The Wonderful day of the Walkers Wedding

Chapter 1

It was the weekend and Georgina, Zoe and Max all had the weekend off. They had made no plans, but Zoe was thinking in her head about the wedding. What went right, but more about what went wrong. She was sleeping in Georgina's bed because Georgina had had a bad night on sleeping. Zoe lay on the ned next to her daughter, leaning on Georgina's right shoulder.

"Zoe, are you alright?", Georgina kissed Zoe on the head.

"Um", Zoe began to stur.

"I was wondering if you were alright, I saw a tear in your eye", they were both looking at each other.

"Oh me, yeah I'm fine, just thinking", she was looking at the ring on her left hand.

"what, thinking about you and Max. the wedding?" Georgina looked confused.

"well, maybe. The wedding went wrong and was wondering what people would think if I wanted to do the whole day again". Georgina held Zoe's hand, both left hands intertwined. She knew how much Max and herself meant to Zoe. She knew Zoe would do anything for them both.

There was a pause.

"well, I know what went wrong, and please don't tell anyone, but I know for a fact that what did happen was not your fault. I had everything planned for your hen night, the quiet meal you had planned, well, Robyn went and changed it all". She paused and looked at Zoe who was pulling the covers up and snuggling down into her daughter.

"But I know you both well, Max would want you and all of us to be happy. You are what love is but the only way you are going to know is if you ask him." Georgina handed Zoe her phone from the bedside table. "Go on see what he says", Zoe dialled Max's number even though he was the other side of the bedroom wall.

Max answered his phone, "Zoe, why are you phoning me from Georgie's room?".

"Morning too Mr Walker, sorry I left you on your own last night, Georgina needed me".

"I's fine, so why are you phoning me for?" Max had lent up against the headboard of the Walker's bed with a pillow behind his head. Looking confused

Zoe paused.

"Zoe?"

"Max, I've been thinking..", Zoe looking down at her left hand again, then at Georgina.

"Go on ask him go on or I will",

"Tell me what, I can hear Georgina in the background". Max was beginning to worry about what Zoe was about to say.

"OK, I'm just going to ask".

"Zoe, ask me what, I'm in suspense here", Max sat up in bed.

Georgina was still watching Zoe on her phone, she digger her in the ribs.

"Ouy", Georgina laughed.

"alright stop it both of you Ok",

"Yes?" Max was walking to Georgina's room where his beautiful girls were lying.

"ok, how about we redo the wedding I've been thinking about it for ages with a bad conscience and he hen night was a disaster and I'd like to do it somewhere else. There I've said it."

"Oh Zoe, you and Georgina are the best people in the world for me and I love you both so much, and to answer your question, yes of course we can do the wedding again and maybe somewhere aboard this time." Max was smiling.

"Really, you'd be happy doing it again after what happened?" Zoe and Georgina both had smiles on their faces.

"Who called for a wedding party?" Max came running in and landing on top of Zoe, they started kissing, but Zoe was laughing too much.

"Oh Max, stop, I can't kiss you when I'm laughing!"

"Yes you can because we're getting married".

Max leaded towards Georgina who was also laughing.

"Ooww, Max your squashing my leg, Max", Max moved, "Sorry", they all stopped and started laughing and getting excited for the wedding.

A while later, Zoe and Max emerged wearing only dressing gowns with smiles on their faces.

"Good time celebrating then!", Georgina was in her chair and trying to find a spoon from the draw.

"Yes thanks", Max replied kissing Zoe. Georgina loved seeing her parents love each other because she never had love before, not their kind of love anyway.

"Good", Georgina now had both hands in the draw.

"Would you like any help sweetie, what you looking for?" Zoe came over the assist her daughter and was laughing slightly. Max just stood there smiling.

"Yes please I can't find a spoon", Georgina glanced up at Zoe with a look of relief as she had been searching for a while.

"There you go", Zoe found a spoon and placed it on Georgina's lap, "Thankyou", Zoe stepping back and watched Georgina wheel herself over to the table over-looking the river.

Zoe and Max were reunited and began kissing, they paused.

"We make Georgina happy don't we Mr Walker?" Zoe was smiling now.

"Yes we certainly do and so do you Mrs Walker", Max kissed Zoe.

They broke away and Zoe stared at Max for a couple of seconds.

"You Ok Zo?"

"I love you Max walker and I promise you I will never hurt you again, neither of you". Zoe kisses her husband to be again.

"I love you too, I now know you did it to hurt yourself and not us, its fine now. I love you",

They began kissing again, Georgina could hear them though

"I love you too", she calls from the other side of the flat.

They all smile and laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonder Walker Wedding

Chapter 2

Georgina has a leg condition where due to server trauma from her accident and a coma a few years ago, early in the Hanna Cooper relationship, she is not always on her wheelchair and this made life easier. Today, Zoe allowed Georgina to come to work without her chair and she was happy.

Georgina has a midwifery and nursing course from Nonnatus House, Sister Julienne helped her when she left Zoe. Georgina works as Zoe's assistant at the ED, with the basics for experience, but does get paid. Today all 3 Walkers were on shift in the morning and it was busy.

Zoe parked their black Audi outside ED by the beaches and all started walking into work.

"So, Zoe, what job do I have in the wedding then, I mean, you and Max already do with being the bride and groom, well, may you need a bridesmaid." Georgina's walking in front of Zoe and Max, but then turning around when she'd finished.

"It's very sweet and yes you can be my bridesmaid".

"Yay", Georgina gave her a big hug and all started work.

The 3 entered the ED just before the lift.

"Play nicely my 2 girls, don't want any bad reports", Max was walking backwords and through the double doors smiling as Zoe and Georgina went round to Zoe's Clinical lead office.

"It's Zoe you need to worry about Max, I'll be fine, I'm going to be a bridesmaid for the first time", Georgina smiled with a little giggle to Max, then linked arms with Zoe.

"See you later Mary Jane". Zoe and Georgina looked at each other and laughed as they walked off.

Max found Lofty and Robyn, he went to tell them the good news, but they guessed something was up because he was unusually happy with a bounce in his step, more than usual.

"Morning, how are we all?" Max had his hands in his pockets looking at them

"Good thank you, you seem usually happy, not that you're not all the time, but", Robyn paused, "Did you spend the night with your slapper?" open mouthed with Max smiling at her,

"Yes I did, and we are going to renew our vows, but with another wedding day, we are going to do the wedding again. It was Georgina who suggested it and we both agreed".

"Congratulations to you both, or rather all 3 of you. So when's the big day?", Lofty was excited.

"Well, we don't know yet, but I'm sure Zoe's got some Hanna ideas that will be released". They all spilt and entered the staff room, where Robyn met Zoe.

Robyn went right in there, "What do you think you are doing to my brother", Zoe looked confused.

"What are you talking about, I have only just got into work and trying to sort everyone out, I am the clinical lead you know".

"The redoing of the wedding, what are you doing?" Robyn was staring at Zoe ad was not leaving until she had an answer.

"because I love Max and it was me who suggested it after Georgina came up to me when I was worried about our relationship. I also saw Max had his wedding ring on." Zoe looked down at her patient notes she was holding, knowing she had patients to see, Georgina was also waiting in her office.

"Well, I disagree, you will only hurt his again, and this is not fiar on 'who you call your daughter', she will never be no one's daughter because she is just the same as her father, a rapist. Don't do it." Zoe had noticed Georgina stood in the doorway of the staff room and to e honest, was not quiet sure what to say next.

"That's not fair. Think about this, what would you do without Max. What would you feel if your own family abandoned you because of you being you, just think about that. See my in my office at the end of shift." Zoe's voice had raised a lot at this point, Max, Georgina and Connie all heard the conversation. Shocked.

"Is that what you really think of me? Someone who hurts people the same way as my father, Zoe has saved my life twice from him, to me genetics don't count". Georgina was angry in her voice and walking towards Robyn, Robyn backed a little, max had his eye on Zoe, his arm trying to edge Georgina away, but was not working.

"My family never said they loved me, they never stood up for me, I had to fight on my own in court for myself, if I was not for your brother, I wouldn't be this happy, I love them and will help them with this wedding because I know it's right". Georgina was almost face to face with Robyn. They just stared at each other.

"Right, that's enough Robyn, my office now. Max can you stay with Georgina; I'll be back in a minute. Go on, everyone back to work thank you, the shows over". Zoe ushered everyone out and Robyn followed her to her office.

"Georgina, are you alright", Max was watching Georgina pace up and down of the staff room.

"Why me, whats wrong with me?", she had her hands shaking and fidering with hre rings on her fingers.

"Absolutely nothing, that's my me and Zoe love you, you know that".

"What have I ever done to her?" max was becoming worried, he kept checking the door for Zoe.

"Nothing. Look why don't we sit down", Max went to guide Georgina to the sofas, but she was having none of it. Georgina suddenly darted towards the door., in turn running into Zoe, not meaning it though.

"I need to find Robyn".

"Ooww, Georgina calm down, stop, come on, come back", Zoe had stopping the way through the door, holding her on her upper arms, Georgina only pushed forward, "No, I need to find Robyn, please, let go of me", Georgina was now crying into Zoe's chest, becoming restless again, slowing drifting away again.

"Max, can you shut the door please?"

"Yeah", he did so, before wondering over to assist Zoe.

"Thanks".

Robyn was waiting in Zoe's office, Lofty came to keep her company.

"Why did you say that for, she is hurting?", Lofty looked at Robyn.

"Because it's true, she has influenced Zoe and caused her mistakes, this is all her fault".

Georgina has been through a lot, the things she does, they are for reasons we don't know, just respect her Robyn", Lofty was beginning to get angry.

"Well, I'm not apologising".

Meanwhile, Max and Zoe had managed to calm Georgina down and were all sat on the corner sofa in the staff room with Georgina in the middle, Zoe on her right and Max on the left.

"I'm get you some water, then I think taking your lithium might be in order", Zoe was giving Georgina her Dr Hanna' look, the one which she knew couldn't be ignored.

"Thanks, sorry I got out of hand again, she got to me and then I lost it, I didn't mean to, it just started getting to me", Zoe could see Georgina had a tear in her eye again.

"Hey come here, its OK, we all have bad days, even Max has bad days. They're usually when I'm in charge". Zoe put her left arm around Georgina who lend against Zoe with her head on her shoulder.

"We both love you lots", Max was held Georgina's left hand, looked at Zoe,

"Yeah Max is right and we're both here when you get down, we want to help you", Zoe sat her daughter up, Max had the water in his hand.

"OK, now you stay here will Max, I'll fetch your meds and then I'll goa and give Robyn a rollicking". Zoe was smiling a little at them both.

"Ok". Georgina wiped a tear from her cheek and gave them both a hug. They both knew how much they both meant to Georgina.

Zoe got up and was soon back with a bottle of meds, Georgina's lithium.

"Here you go, take this and then stay in here for a bit, then come and find me, Ok?", Zoe handed Georgina 2 tables which she had taken out of the bottle while she was talking.

"Thanks".

Zoe walked out and went to her office, while Max sat and talked with Georgina for a bit. She felt much better after about half an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

Wonderful Walkers Wedding

Zoe Hanna in mother mode

Chapter 3

Zoe left Georgina in Max's capable hands and headed in the direction of her office, Lofty and Robyn were still in there.

Zoe walked in, management mode and cross at what Robyn had said.

"Right, Lofty can you leave us alone please I need a word with Robyn."

"Of course, it Georgina alright, I heard what happened", Lofty was in the doorway.

"Yes, she's fine thanks Lofty". Zoe stood with her hands on the edge of her desk, her chair behind her.

"Robyn, would you like to tell me what all that was about?", Robyn was sat in front of Zoe's desk with her head down.

"No, because there is nothing to say".

"Well, other than me having to give my daughter lithium to calm her down, I would say you better explain yourself". Zoe was angry.

Robyn's head went down again. "I'm only worried about Max, he's my brother and I hate it when he gets hurt".

"Well, Georgina made the suggestion not me about the wedding, so I can't see any reason to blame me for this, I want to make it up to you and Max". Zoe stared at Robyn.

"My daughter has been through enough, for once in her life she has found happiness, why can't you help her with that?"

Robyn was now shouting at Zoe, "She's not your daughter, stop calling her that."

"No, she might not be my genetic daughter, but me and Max are more than Georgina has ever had for parents. next time you see the 3 of us together, watch her, watch how much she loves us." Zoe stood and folded her arms.

"This has nothing to do with Georgina at all does it, you don't trust me to make Max happy." Zoe realised what this was all about

"He deserves someone who is not going to let him down, and that's not you, not after what you did".

"Don't ever use Georgina or Max to get to me. Now I suggest you go in there and apologise to Georgina, and just stay away from her. please". Zoe sat back down and prepared to do some paperwork.

"Right", Robyn went out and knocked on the staffroom door.

"Robyn,". Max could see her from the other side of the door.

"Georgina, I'm sorry about what I said, I hope the wedding goes well", Robyn felt embarrassed and walked out before anyone could say anything.

"Feeling any better, you look calmer?", Max was holding Georgina, he had his right arm around her, her head on his shoulder quiet content.

"Yes thanks, feel silly though", she giggled slightly.

Max sat up, "Well, we all have those days, like the one when I nearly lost Zoe's wedding ring in the bedroom", Georgina and Max stood up and began to walk out of the staffroom, Georgina needed to find Zoe.

"What did you do Max?", Georgina was laughing and looking up at Max with the eyes.

"Well, I brought the rings, got a bit excited and landed on the bed, but they fell out my pockets and got the rings the wrong way round, had to put them on to work out who's was who's". Georgina stopped outside Zoe's office and knocked the door.

"Don't tell your Mum", Max whispered as he walked backwards and turned to carry on working.

Georgina stood their smiling to herself, watching Max, then the door opened.

"Hello, you alright, did you need me for anything?". Zoe was stood holding the handle with her right hand, the other on her daughter's shoulder.

"Yeah, you told me to come and find you once I'd calmed down".

"Oh yes, so I did, come on, I need a break, why don't we go and get a coffee?", Georgina loved this idea.

About ten minutes later, Zoe, Max and Georgina were sat on the 'Walkers' bench drinking coffee, Georgina had a tea, with curly wurlies.

"So, got any other plans for the wedding then Mrs Walker to be?", Max was in his usual charming self.

"Well, I do need some help with dresses and colours, Oh and Max you can arrange the venues". Zoe was smiling with happiness.

"You know, I never thought this day would come. Me a bridesmaid, I have never been a bridesmaid before". Georgina took a drink of tea and smiled with enjoyment.

Zoe asked a question, "Georgina, I hope you don't mind me asking, but I thought your Mum got married and you went to her wedding?", Zoe looked confused, but then felt worried when she saw Georgina's face sink.

"She did, but I was not invited, I was not allowed to help her, not being involved was horrid. If I did, then Dad would hurt me", Georgina took another sip of her tea, occasionally glancing at Max and Zoe who were listening contently.

"I remember on the day of their wedding, August 23rd 2010, I wanted to help, Mum get ready, because that's what daughters do with their parents before weddings, or at least that's what I thought they did, I went to brush her hair, Dad was watching, but I choose to be brave, for her sake," Georgina began to cry, but not as bad as before, Zoe held her hand.

"What happened?" Max was leaning forward, elbows on his knees.

"Dad, took me round the corner and beat me, Mum came round, said I was not welcome, that it was better without me. She hit, I had changed into my dress, I remember that dress. It was white, with embroiderers flowers in it, like daisies. But I could see blood on it, all the wedding photos I have are me with blood on my face, my head pocking in the corners of the pictures." Georgina took a breath, a sigh.

"I was not wanted on that day, no matter how hard I tried", she drunk some more tea.

Zoe had a tear in her eye, she felt sorry for her, "Well, we'll make you the centre of attention on our wedding day, I promise you. You can help us any way you want to, you can even style my hair for me, your good at that and choose the flowers". Zoe saw Georgina's face lift again, Max smiled.

"I will also need someone to help me choose dresses", Georgina sat up, looking at Max

"Well, I think it's bad luck for me to see them!", Max laughed and drank his coffee.

"We will make everyone count". Zoe smiled at Georgina and then Max.

"Thank you". They all had hugs and went back to work.

That evening, Georgina would not stop talking about the wedding, Max was falling asleep, Zoe was trying to stay awake and listen to all the ideas Georgina had, but she too was falling asleep.

"Zoe, wake up I haven't finished yet", Zoe was leaning on Max's shoulder, drifting off again.

"Sorry sweetie, they all sound very lovely ideas, but I think it's time for bed, we've all had a busy day, you can dream about them tonight".

"Ok", Zoe led Georgina into her room, she was happy tonight, Zoe tucked her into bed and sat on the edge of her bed.

Zoe looked at Georgina, "You know, August 23rd is my Birthday". They both smiled,

"How did I not know that, I have known you for ages", Georgina was surprised. Then she realised the date and what it meant.

"My family died on that day, on Mum's wedding, Dad set the bushfire off in Africa, Matthew, everyone died". Zoe knew about Matthew, Georgina's son, a result from her father raping her.

"I know, Rosie told me months ago, she phoned me when she heard about the wedding. I didn't want to tell you in front of Max, I know how difficult you find it".

Georgina was sat up, staring into space, her hands resting on Zoe's right arm which was holding her.

"how can 2 events like that happen on the same day? It's not fair", Georgina nestled into Zoe's shoulder.

"I love you so much, and Max", Zoe returned the gesture with a hug, kissing her on the head

"I know, I love you too, and I know Max does". Zoe looked up at Georgina who had sat up again, looking back at Zoe.

"Really?".

"Really, he told me the other night".

There was a pause.

"Come on, it's time you got some sleep, Max will be moaning he's lonely", Zoe tucked Georgina in and smiled.

"night night, love you, call me if you need me", Zoe walked towards the door, turned to have one last look at her daughter before returning to Max.

"Hey, she alright?", Zoe got back into bed.

"yeah she's fine, her family's anniversary, her parents wedding and my birthday are all on the same day, but other than that fine".

Max was smiling and looking at Zoe, watching her get into bed.

"Well, I can't wait for the wedding, do you fancy a bit of celebration?". Max was pulling Zoe close and kissing her. After a bit the 2 fell asleep arms around each other with no clothes on.


	4. Chapter 4

Wonderful walkers wedding

Chapter 4

The sun was shining through the Walkers bedroom window, Zoe and Max had a late night. This normally involved Max harassing her when she's trying to sleep. Clothes were in the bedroom doorway.

Georgina was sat up in bed, she was in her room all happy and content. She knew how much the Walkers family meant and had an idea to show how special they are to her by celebrating, but she needed outside help.

"Morning Nonnatus house midwife speaking".

It was Sister Mary Cynthia, Georgina loved all the Sisters, but each in their own little way.

"Morning Sister", Georgina smiled.

"Oh Georgina hello, how can I help you on this beautiful morning?".

"well, Zoe and Max are getting married and was wondering if you special sisters could through a party this afternoon after work for them, if you're not too busy."

"Of course we can, come round before afternoon prayer and we'll see what we can do". Sister Mary Cynthia saw Sister Julienne and grabbed her attention from the clinical room.

"Ah Thank you so much, send my love for to everyone".

"Of course and congratulations to Max and Zoe from all at Nonnatus". Georgina was smiling.

"thank you, I'll pass on the message, thank you Bye."

Sister Mary Cynthia went to go and tell Sister Julienne what Georgina had said, she knew what to do.

"Sister Julienne".

"Yes". Sister Julienne turned and smiled, still reloading her bog from her morning rounds.

"That was Georgina on the phone, and was asking if we could have a party celebration for Mr Walker and Miss Hanna, there getting married".

"When would this party be?", the 2 Sisters walked out and entered the hall.

"This afternoon, if this is not too soon".

"Not at all, I am sure with your organisation we will have the whole of Poplar celebrating their engagement. Of course we can have a party, now I have a delivery to attend to, can I leave this in your capable hands?".

"Of course, thank you". Sister Mary Cynthia went into the kitchen and found some recipe books out to see what kinds of cake are the best ones for engagements.

"What cakes are right for engagements, they all look lovely", then she spotted Sister Winifred.

"Sister Winifred".

The Nun turned around with a smile.

"Georgina's parents, Max and Zoe are getting married, Sister Julienne agreed to celebrating their engagement her this afternoon but I'm not sure on the engagement cakes".

Sister Winifred was flicking through the books and finally came to a conclusion.

"There this one, a simple Victoria sponge cake with lemon icing. Georgina also loves out Nonnatus sponge cakes, it will make it special for them, would you like some help?".

"yes please, I like that choice, it's very special, there a special family too. Right I'll get the ingredients".

The 2 Sisters got to work.

Meanwhile, at the Walkers house, Georgina put the phone down just as Max was walking through the door.

"Morning Max, sleep well".

Max sat next to his daughter and smiled, "very good. So who were you talking to?"

Max had folded his arms, but leaded up against the head board.

"You and Zoe will find out later, just a little something I have organised. Now please can you lift me into my chair and do something useful".

"Hey, I've been very busy this morning".

"like what Dad, taking all the bed covered from Mum, you were only making love, I could hear you for ages".

Max was laughing, Georgina holding onto his neck and sitting in her wheelchair.

"Sorry, she's just so amazing, couldn't help myself". Max opened the door for Georgina, she gave Max a look and headed for the kitchen table.

Zoe in the meantime was having a peaceful rest until her alarm went off, not knowing what was going on the other side of the wall. Zoe startled and woke her up with a shock.

Putting her dressing gown on, Zoe ventured into the kitchen and found breakfast was already on the table, Flowers in the middle.

"Morning Mum, sleep well". Even though she knew the answer.

"Well, it took me a while to get to sleep thank to a someone, but other than that yes thank you. How about you".

Zoe wheeled Georgina to the table kissing her on the head and giving her a hug, neither of them were norming people and were still half asleep.

"yeah very good thanks, clean bedcovers always make you sleep better".

"Ah", Zoe laughed.

"So what's this all in aid of?". Zoe sat down.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Max was buttering his toast.

"No no", Zoe smiled and sipper her tea.

Everyone had a lovely breakfast, Max and Zoe spent more time in the shower than betting dressed, and Georgina was creating a list for the party later.

On the way to the car, Max was pushing Georgina, with Zoe next to them.

"What we all doing after work?". Georgina asked.

"Well, we'll properly grab something to eat and come home I guess like we normally do". Zoe answered

"Yeah", Max smiled at Zoe in agreement.

Zoe continued,

" Why do you ask?".

"well, there's something I need to get from Nonnatus but , you can come and collect me later, any chance of a lift?". Georgina turned to look at Max who was helping her into the car.

They all got in and Zoe said, "Yeah, I think we can do that". Zoe said as she got the car into gear.

Zoe drove herself and Max to work after dropping Georgina off at Nonnatus House. She was greeted by Sister Julienne.

"Morning Sister", Georgina loved Nonnatus just as much as Max and Zoe.

"My Dear Georgina, this is a lovely surprise, come let me help you".

"Thanks, I'm very grateful for this".

Sister Julienne smiled and helped wheel Georgina into Nonnatus and walk into the kitchen. They were met by Sister Evangelina stood blowing up balloons, Barbara and Trixie were putting up bunting, and Sister Monica Joan was enjoying decorating the engagement cake with white and yellow icing.

"Morning everyone, this looks amazing thank you". Georgina was always amazed at how much a bunch of nuns and nurses could do when all worked together.

"Now are you alright here, I just have a few things to organise with Reverend Hereward before we sort the presents." Sister Julienne had her hand on Georgina's shoulder.

"Presents?".

"Yes, Sister Monica Joan has embroidered table clothes and handkerchiefs with their names in them with hearts", Trixie was signally to Georgina.

"yes thank you Sister see you in a bit".

Trixie showed her the presents

"Ah, there amazing, thank you everyone it's prefect".

"Miss Hanna-Waller, I have something for your wonderful Walkers cake". Fred handed Georgina a picture of herself, Max and Zoe, the first time they moved in together, the first time they felt like a proper family.

"Thanks Fred, its wonderful".

"My pleasure, I am here for my charms". Everyone laughed.

Back at the ED, Max and Zoe were on a break.

"Max, I think Georgina has something planned with the nuns and Nonnatus you know".

"And how do you work that out Mrs Walker?", Max was drinking his coffee, his arm around Zoe to keep her warm.

"I don't know, you told me she was on the phone this morning, if she does, then I'll love the both of you more than ever". Zoe and Max kissed, holding each other as if it was the last time. Zoe hated leaving him in the cold outside, she wanted to spend every waking minute with him.

It was the end of Max and Zoe shift, the drove from Holby to Poplar which was not far, a ten-minute drive. Max range the large black door bell. The black TT parked along the wall by the bike shed.

"I've always been scared of Nuns".

Zoe laughed.

"Why, there lovely, don't be". Just then the door opened, it was Trixie.

"Greta always told me stories of when she went to school", Max's hands on his hips, nervously.

The door opened, it was Trixie.

"Oh hello you come to collect Georgina, come in, she's just through in the kitchen.

When they walked into the kitchen Max and Zoe were greeted with;

"Congratulations!", everyone said together as the pair walking into the kitchen.

Max and Zoe smiled and looked at each other.

"Did you do this?", Georgina wheeled over to them.

"Yes Mum I did because I wanted to show you how special everyone who is here means to me, to make a special day with all my family together. Do you like it?".

"Yes of course, we love it, it's lovely thank you", Zoe gave Georgina a massive hug. So did Max.

Max and Zoe were shown the Cake, the picture Fred had given Georgina was in the middle of the cake, decorated my Sister Monica Joan with her unique touch of waving yellow icing around the edge.

Zoe and Max had a wonderful evening, loved the presents. Georgina was at the table, everyone was chatting, meeting up again with old friends, Zoe came and sat with her, Georgina was watching everyone.

"You coming to join in the fun, your sat here on your own".

"I was just admired my family, this is what I have prayed for all my life, and he gave it to me Zoe, you, Max, the nuns and Nonnatus, you all gave me a family. I did this for you all, to show how much I love you, and the wedding".

Zoe and Georgina held hands, Zoe could see how much Georgina loved every single person in that room, how much they meant to her, but more importantly her and Max, she had never see her daughter so happy.

Max drove them home, after saying good byes and having numerous hugs, Zoe got Georgina to bed and found Max looking through all the presents the Nuns had made them.

Zoe got into bed and hugs Max, lying on his shoulder.

"Today was great, it was a lovely thing Georgina did". Max was looking at the engagement handkerchiefs and the food the nuns had had given them.

"yeah it was, I could see she was happy, I haven't seen her that happy for years. We did that Max, we helped her to fine happiness with us as a family".

Max put them back in their basket and onto the floor, they switched their bedside lights out and snuggled into the covers with the moon for a light.

Max turned to Zoe,

"I love you so much, I love you that much, I would beat my fear of nuns to see you", Max kissed Zoe, she did the same in such a meaningful way, Max held onto Zoe for so long.

"I love you too, and this family we're building together, thank you, I love you so much too".

They kissed again, they both fell asleep, one on top another, like too playful children who are so worn out they just flop on the bed. Everyone slept soundly until the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Wonderful walkers wedding

Chapter 5

Several weeks have passed, there had been no major events with Georgina and the Walkers were on an even keel with the wedding, things were going along nicely.

It was a normal morning in the Walkers household in the Holby flats. Max was in the kitchen, music was on quiet loud, Georgina had been woken up by the racket and Georgina couldn't find Zoe.

"Morning Max, nothing like waking everyone up",

Georgina was surfacing, hearing the music Georgina was walking into the kitchen rubbing her eyes from just waking up.

"Morning, it's a great day isn't it?".

Max was signing a silly to his CD which was playing in the background.

"Hurray", Max was flipping pancakes.

"Well done Max, you managed not to flip them on the floor this time",

Georgina was saying as she walked away to try and find her Mum.

Georgina went in Zoe and Max's bedroom, the bathroom door was shut and the light on, But Georgina saw Zoe's pyjamas on her bed.

"Zoe, are you in there?",

Georgina was about to knock when she heard the sound of vomiting. She found Zoe wearing one of her dresses, leaning up against the side of the shower, her right arm leaning on the edge of the toilet seat. Zoe gave a sigh, when she saw Georgina come in, she pulled the door shut behind her.

"Zoe, you OK?",

Georgina up her hand on Zoe's forehead, she was clammy and hot. It was only early, about 6am in the morning.

Zoe began to urge forward again, Georgina held her hair back and gently rubbed her back.

"Ok, it's alright, let it out, there you go",

Georgina grabbed some toilet roll and placed it in Zoe's hand,

"That's it, well done". Georgina smiled at Zoe as she sat back up again.

"well, you always make morning interesting Miss Hanna, I'll be back in a minute, just going to get you some water, would you like me to fetch Max." Zoe wiped her face again,

"Yes please".

"Ok, stay here, don't move and I'll be back in a jiffy".

"Thanks". Zoe sat there and closed her eyes.

Back in the kitchen Max had changed CD's and was dancing around the kitchen with the pancakes,

"Would you like one, I have breakfast ready for you all".

Max was offering one to Georgina.

"Not just now Max, Zoe is on the bathroom and she was asking for you".

Georgina took the pan off Max and put it on the side, telling him to find Zoe.

"What, is Zoe OK?", Max had a concerned face in.

"Yes, she's fine, a little shaken, here, take this water to her please and I'll be through in a minute".

"Ok",

Max went to the bathroom where Zoe sat. He knocked the door and a tired voice answered.

"Yeah", Max entered the bathroom and handed the water to Zoe,

"Georgina told me she went looking for you". Zoe was happy to see Max.

"Everything Ok. Have you been sick Zoe", Max pulls a face of disgust at Zoe, smelling the room, it wasn't that bad.

Zoe had her head down,

"Yes, but hardly anything really".

"Georgina ordered me to bring you some water, she's finishing off in the kitchen. I've made pancakes".

"I love pancakes", Zoe smiled, but through up again of the thought of them.

"Knock knock". Georgina stood outside the door.

"Who's there", Max replied, Zoe holding his hand once she sat back down, leaning against the shower again.

"Dr".

"Dr who?", Zoe answered this time, but is sounded more of a question of confusion.

"Dr Hanna can I come in because I love you", Georgina's head come round the door, laughing at her joke, which made Zoe smile.

"Why is it both of you know how to cheer me up". Zoe had a drink of water.

"Have little sips Zoe, not too much. In a minute you can go and sit on sofa and try and have some bread, I've got it ready for you".

Georgina had put the toilet seat down and was sitting on it, holding her left arm round Zoe.

"thank you," Zoe returned the gesture with leaning on her lap.

A few hours later, everyone was at work, Zoe was on minors, Max was portering resus and Georgina was somewhere in between.

"Lily, can you take cubicles 3 and I'll do 5 and 6". Zoe and Lily discussed patients, Georgina hovered, only to keep an eye on Mum.

"Yes, that sounds fine",

"Thanks", Zoe walked over to Georgina, both leaning on the cubicles station with notes

"You gave Lilly the vomiting patient didn't you?".

"Yes", Zoe tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "it was reminding me of being ill".

"Well, thanks for giving me cubicle 2 with abdomen pains and vomiting too, we love you really". Georgina was smiling as she entered cubicle 2 and closed the curtain.

Max walked up.

"So Dr Hanna, fancy some lunch, I have mushroom and leek soup".

Zoe stared at Max and was about to answer but rushed in the direction of the toilets.

"Georgina". Max was stood outside cubicle 2.

"Yes", Georgina popped her head outside.

"Zoe went that way in a bit of a hurry".

Max was pointing in the direction of the toilets near reception.

"Ok, thank you Max, can you transfer this patient to a ward please", Georgina was walking towards the toilets.

Max wheeled the patient into the lift and watched Georgina, she was concerned facial expressions.

"Zoe".

Georgina was tip toing into the ladies.

"Zoe".

She said it a little louder.

A door unlocked and Zoe was sat crying.

"Zoe, Max told me you ran off",there was a pause. " Have you been sick again?".

"How can you tell?". Zoe looked worried.

Georgina held Zoe's hand.

"Come on sitting here will only make it worse". Georgina helped Zoe up, hands held tightly together, another one Zoe's back, Georgina knew how special it felt from Zoe doing it to her. it made her feel caring towards Zoe.

"Zoe, you alright, you don't look well". Max was hugging Zoe.

In reception Georgina made a suggestion.

"How about we send some bloods and samples off to the labs, just to rule anything out?", Georgina placed a hand on Zoe's arm.

"Yeah, they might tell you what's wrong", Max was all for this, holding Zoe's hand, hoping she would agree.

"Yeah Ok, Georgina would you mind, if I do have anything, won't want anyone else to be ill".

"Hey, not at all, I'll do anything, come on, let's get you sorted".

The 2 girls went off into cubicles holding hands, Max could tell they felt safe in each other's company, and his.

The 3 Walkers were all on the night shift tonight on a weekend. Georgina had taken bloods and was about to ask for a urine sample, also wondering how to ask.

"knock Knock", Georgina was the other side of the curtain, she was tired, she played when she was tired sometimes.

"Who's there?", Zoe knew what was coming.

"sample".

"Sample who", Zoe was even more confused, Georgina opening the curtain and just stood there holding up the urine sample bottle.

"Oh Georgie really, I'm not that bad".

"Well, I think I have diagnosed you with a condition from the bloods which came back, but just need to make sure…".

Georgina placed the bottle in Zoe's hand,

"Aauu why do I love you, your worse than Max".

"Zoe, we only mean well, now go before I ask Max to go with you".

Georgina undrawn the curtain and watched as Zoe left.

Zoe pumped into Max on her way to give Georgina the sample bottle.

"What's that?", Max had a face of confusion and disgust.

"my urine sample for our junior doctor Hanna".

"I see, Georgina is only making sure all is well, that's all".

Max held Zoe by the waist and smiled.

"I know, thanks, you both mean well".

They both kissed and went to find Georgina, they saw her reading some notes in the staffroom.

There was a knock at the door.

"Dr junior Hanna Walker, I believe one special patient has a sample for you". Max had his arms folded and giggling as he spoke.

"Arr, Miss Zoe Hanna, thanks I do love you really", Georgina was annoying Zoe by holding it up to the light.

"Georgina", Zoe simply turned away and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Mum, I'll go and send them off". patting Zoe on the shoulder.

Georgina left, kissing Zoe on her right cheek, with Max still laughing at himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Wonderful walkers wedding

Chapter 6

It has been roughly 14 weeks since Max and Zoe had celebrated their engagement in their own special way. Sex. They enjoyed it and Georgina had worked out timings with the results which were conclusive with her diagnosis for Zoe. She just wondered what her mother's reaction would be.

Max was being his normal annoying self. It was a bright morning and Zoe was in a foul mood.

"Max move you're in the way". Zoe had been up for over an hour, she was wearing her light pink sleeveless blouse with black shirt, and always wore her heels. Max on the other hand, was trying to express his love, by messing with her, which only aggravated Zoe to being more cross with EVERYONE, even Georgina and this is rare for the pair of them.

"What's all the noise, I can hear you from my room, not that that's a problem when it comes to the 3 of us".

"Max, stop, get off me I'm trying to do my make up", Zoe applied mascara but it went a bit wrong.

"Zoe, do we have to go to work so early", Max hugged Zoe, she darted off because Max had poked her in the eye.

"Ggrr right that's it Max out.

"But…", Max's smile dropped

"Out, both of you". Zoe went into the bathroom and soon came out cleaned up.

Georgina was not leaving, she didn't like seeing Zoe cross, but it was funny at times. A consultant getting bothered from a porter who were getting married, this was something to laugh at.

"Zoe, you alright, you seem shifty?". Georgina sat on the edge of the bed, watching.

"Fine". Zoe was talking to the mirror, not Georgina.

"You're not worried about the results are you?".

"No", this was more of a shout than an answer, and a yes.

"alright, I was only asking", Georgina felt put off and began to walk out.

"Georgina, I'm sorry, just woke the wrong side of the bed that's all.

Georgina stopped, turned around and walked to Zoe and held her round the waist so they could both look at each other.

"it's fine, whatever it is, I'm here, for anything, I will always love you and help you because you're so special". Georgina hugged Zoe, arms around her neck, Zoe returned the gesture.

"Thanks, you too".

They broke apart.

"Good, now that that's sorted, there is a porter in the kitchen in order of an affectionate kiss". Zoe breathed in, staring at the doorway, then her daughter.

"Yep, your right".

Zoe left her bedroom, Georgina packed her Mum's make up back in the draw and leant against the doorway of the kitchen with her arms folded. Zoe went over to Max who was staring out the window.

"Max". he turned around, a smile on his face.

"You look amazing", Zoe's head went down but with a smile of embarrassment on her face, even though it was only Georgina who could hear.

"I'm sorry I snapped, I just needed a reminder of how much I love you".

They came together, holding each other with arms tightly wrapped around each other, their lips intertwined and not wanting to leave. Georgina stood silent, thinking one single move would break them apart, she dares not move. The sight of her parents was like living in heaven, either did she want it to end, but knew it had to.

4 hours later Georgina had received a piece of paper, she suspected who's results it might be, she found a spare cubicle and closed the curtain. This was her Mum, Zoe, the best person in the world, she hoped it wasn't bad news.

Georgina opened the paper, she eyes drew nearer as she read POSITVIE for the blood and urine results confirming the pregnancy. She knew how much Zoe had wanted a child for years, she was there when Zoe's results came back saying she never could, this didn't quite seem real for her to be reading.

Georgina exited the cubicle not looking where she was going and pumped into Dr Hanna.

"Ooww", Zoe had a bit of a shock and dropped some patient notes.

"Oh Hi Zoe, sorry I was in a world of my own then".

"it's Ok, we all do sometimes, anything particular?", the 2 girls were picking up the papers and placing them on the counter in cubicles.

"yeah, just had results back for one of my patients, just didn't expect it to be true, my diagnosis that's all, would you mind taking a look please?"

"No not at all".

"Thanks", Georgina led Zoe back into the cubicle she had exited, Zoe lend against the bed, Georgina stood as she handed the results paper to her.

Zoe looked confused, "I though you said these are the results for one of your patients?"

"Yes". Georgina stood, motionless, hands held tightly behind her back, fingers crossed.

"But they have my name of them".

"Yes

Zoe read down the piece of paper, Georgina hoped for the reaction she was waiting for.

"it says I'm…..", Georgina watched Zoe face.

There was a pause, Georgina began to worry, then Zoe's face changed, like a picture being washed away, a worry one replaced with a beaming face.

"pregnant", Zoe had a tear of joy in her eye, she looked at Georgina.

"What", Zoe couldn't believe it, she stood up and darted a hug and a kiss onto Georgina who was so happy for her, they both loved to help and see each other happy.

Walking out of the cubicle, Zoe had a smile from ear to ear, and It didn't go all day.

"Ah Georgina Thank you, I can't believe it, I have waited so long for this to happen". They came back together where they started off, at the cubicle station.

"I knew you would be, I prayed for you ever since you told me about you chid situation".

"So, did you suspect I was pregnant before the tests came back?".

"Mum, you forget I am a qualified midwife as well as your assistant". Georgina moved a few files, looking at Zoe.

"True", she smiled back.

There was a pause.

"So when are you going to tell Max?".

Zoe looked worried.

"Zoe!". Georgina held her arm. Looking at her in the eye.

"You can trust him, and me, you can talk to me too".

"Yeah I know, it's just I told him I couldn't have children, the first wedding went wrong, and Greta thinks less of me because I can't".

"Couldn't", Georgina was holding the test results paper in front of Zoe's face, and being annoying.

"Yes, why are you always right". Zoe held onto Georgina's hand this time.

"Because I have done this at least 4 times, I know what it's like to be in your position". Georgina's head dropped," When I found out I was pregnant with Matthew, I was only 13 years old, I had no idea what to think, I had no one to help me. You have my support in all of this pregnancy, and Max will definitely be over the moon, I can promise you that".

Zoe stared at Georgina, she knew she was right, Zoe come round the other side of the counter, she gave Georgina a hug,

"Thank you, I will talk to you about anything, I promise, I don't suspect my Mum will be thrilled, we're not that close".

"Well, anything you want from me to do, to make this easier, anything, then let me know, and I'll do my very best to support you. I want to give you and Max the care I never had".

They held each other for a bit, Zoe's so happy but so vulnerable and nervous at the same time, knowing Georgina has gone through it.

Max and Zoe were on a break but Zoe just wanted to see Georgina before finding Max, she needed reassurance about the 'telling to the father'.

Georgina was in the staffroom on her break, reading a medical book Zoe had left in her locker.

Zoe walked in and stood next to Georgina who was sat on the bar stools, hadn't noticed Zoe for at least 2 minutes.

"cough cough", Zoe smiled, when Georgina jumped.

"Oooww, Zoe don't do that, you made me jump, scaring people in your condition isn't good".

"speaking of my new found condition, how do I tell Max, I keep thinking about it in my mind, and haven't come up with a theory yet". Zoe looked worried. Worried about what his reaction would be.

"Silly question, are you sure he's the father?", Georgina looked up at Zoe.

"Yes but…."

"Right, now all you have to do is tell him", Zoe still confused.

"How".

"OK, let me put It another way, tell him how you would want to be told".

Zoe thought for a moment.

"Right, can you come with me please, you said I could ask you anything".

"yes, you can anything and of course I can come with you".

About 10 minutes later, Max, Zoe and Georgina were all in 'Max's office', Max wondering what this was all about.

"So, why are we all up here?" Max sat down in his chair, elbows resting on his knees.

"well Max, Zoe has something she would like to tell you, about the results".

Max was looking up at Zoe, he then stood up, Zoe looked at Georgina.

"Go on, just tell Max what you told me". Georgina smiled.

"Max, how would you feel about becoming a Dad?"

Max's face froze for a second, then lit up, like someone switching the light on.

"You and me parents, I thought we already are?" Max was confused. He already loved Georgina and Zoe, he knew in his mind that having a child of his own was just an extra thing, but never thought it would happen.

"Yes, we are, but this time, Georgina is going to be a big sister, I'm pregnant Max".

"yes", Max was pleased, he picked Zoe up and spun her around. Putting her down, they kissed, Georgina slipped out of the cupboard, covered for the pair because they did not return to the ED for at least another 2 hours, by this time Georgina just wanted to get home, she was pleased for Zoe, but had a little feeling of rejection in her heart. She shacked it off and carried on to treat patients.

Later that evening, Georgina was studying at the kitchen table, Max and Zoe were so happy, she wanted to leave them to it

Zoe saw Georgina, her face told her Georgie was a little upset about something.

"Hey sweetie, everything alright, haven't really seen you this evening." Zoe stood behind Georgina, her arm rested on her shoulder.

"Well, I've been busy". Georgina carried on writing, she was getting tired.

"have I done something wrong?". Zoe looked worried, she suspected it was from the pregnancy.

"No, I'm happ you really". Georgina never looked at Zoe.

"OK, what do you think about being a big sister then?", Zoe had sat down at the table, smiling.

"I'm sure it'll be lovely", Georgina gave a fake smile to Zoe, her head leaning on one hand.

"Georgina, I won't love you any less because of this child, I love you more because of it, you can make use of all that knowledge you learnt on your own, you can help me, just like you did today", Zoe held Georgina's hand.

"But, not only because I needed a home, but you adopted me for your benefit of not being able to have a child, you said you wouldn't need anyone else, you said it didn't matter if you didn't have any other children". Georgina has tears in her eyes, looking down at her paper.

"Yes, but you are our first, the person who makes me and Max so happy, you know it makes us so proud to see you at work with my stethoscope round your neck. I love you so much". Zoe gave Georgie a hug, but was not fully returned.

"what if you love this child more because it's you own, it has your genes, you carry it and be a proper mother to it, then I'm not needed because you have a perfect family, like you always wanted". Georgina was in tears at this stage, feeling rejected, even though she was happy for them.

"but where will I get that knowledge from. You. I can't do this without you, I need you now and forever more".

"Yeah", "I love you so much, I just felt a bit rejected when I saw you and Max earlier, I never saw your reaction when the adoption was agreed, I just hoped it was the same". Georgina was hugging Zoe tightly, she never wanted to let her go.

"I can promise you it was the same and always will be, now shall we get some rest, I'm tired".

Georgina was nestled into bed, Zoe stayed with her for a bit until she was asleep,


	7. Chapter 7

Wonderful walkers wedding

Chapter 7

Zoe, Max and Georgina were on shift, Max knew he'd have to get Zoe through more than himself.

"So how far along on you now?", Max meant out to feel her tummy, but with hormones in high levels Zoe was having none of it.

"Not outside, or at work", Zoe hit Max on the wrist, not too hard, but hard enough to make Max realise his boundaries.

"Zoe…", Georgina has about to hold her hand, but got snapped.

"stop fussing the pair of you, I'm fine", Zoe walked on entering the ED, Max and Georgina looked at each other.

"Hormones", they said at the same time.

Once in ED, notified everyone of who was working where and with who, Zoe was in her office, head on her desk, Max spotted, Georgina noticed, but knew they both needed some space so just observed.

"Knock knock, Max walker needs attention", Max was handing over coffee, Zoe's head appeared, she looked tired, bags under her eyes but wouldn't admit it, not to Max.

"Ooww what's that?", Zoe stood up,

"Coffee, to wake you up, you look tired".

"I can't have coffee and I'm tired because I'm pregnant, not lack of coffee". They both smiled.

Georgina was on the red phone, there was an accident at a local warehouse involving a young girl.

"Holby ED, yep, ok, we'll have a team on standby, thanks Dix", Georgina called to Zoe, she was too interested in Max to hear her.

"earth to Dr Hanna", Georgina was standing in Zoe's office doorway. Max and Zoe were laughing

"Yeah", Zoe finally realised what was happening

"sorry to break the party, serious heads up, there has been a serious assault involving a young girl, they are bringing her here ETA 2 minutes", Zoe grabbed her stethoscope which had somehow ended up around Max's neck

"Right, come then oh and Max, I'll need you to help clear resus please".

"Yes Mummy" Max was smiling, Zoe smiled back.

"Not here".

"He's alright he'd only excited come let's wait outside".

Zoe and Georgina walked out and waited

"SO, how far along are you, seriously?"

"well, I don't really know, Max ordered a scan the other day, but I didn't go", Georgina was thinking.

"Why?", Zoe normally did as she was told.

Zoe sighed, "I was scared, thought I would do something silly, I guess I just panicked". Georgina held a hand on her shoulder.

"you wanted me there didn't you", Georgina looked at Zoe, a smile on both their faces.

"Yes, yes I did".

There was a pause and the sound of sirens could be heard.

"Right, I'll get Max to order another one for next week, you might be expecting but sometimes, I'm in charge".

Zoe was about to speak.

"Ok?" Georgina was adamant.

"Yes, thank you".

Georgina smiled, then turned to move out of the way for the upcoming ambulance.

"right, here we go, ready?". Zoe nodded.

The ambulance stopped, Dixie and Jeffs jumped out, Georgina opened the back doors and jumped in to help unload the young girl.

"Hi Dix".

They wheeled the patient into resus

"Georgina can you lead, I don't feel up to it".

"Yeah of course, everything alright?"

"Yeah yeah, fine".

"ok, right, hello, I'm Nurse Hanna and this is Zoe we'll be looking after you, what's your name?", Georgina was holding the patients hand, talking down to her level.

"Katie Evans", she seemed very scared,

"Katie, Katie, look at me, breathe deeply for me, I know this is hard, but were all here to help you ok".

"Hi Katie, I'm Dr Hanna I'm just going to check you over", Zoe assessed her.

Katie had come in with a bleed from a delivery, Georgina knew what might have happened but she would later have a hock of her life.

"Katie, have you recently delivered, you're still bleeding significantly".

Katie's eyes looked the other side of the room.

"Katie, trust me, if you have I know because I did at around your age".

"I'm 13, when it started he was on top of me, I told him to stop but…." Katie was crying a little.

"Ok, well how about I examine you then we can have a chat". Georgina up a cover over Katie's legs and gloves on Georgina.

"Tash can we have some screens up please, right Katie, I'm going to be very gentle alright, just stay nice and calm for me". Georgina did the examination and all seemed in order.

"Well done Katie, you can relax your legs now, it all seems to be fine, so no harm done", Georgina was covering Katie with the bed covers, Katie holding them.

"Thanks, so what happens now", Zoe was on the phone and the screens were being taken down.

"Well, because of your age you will need to speak to the police I'm afraid, is there anything you can remember about what happened?", Katie was anxious,

"not much, all I remember is someone calling Martin Cooper". Georgina was shocked, Zoe heard and pretended to be on the phone, she loved watching her work, and the other way round.

"Ok, call me if you need anything", Georgina went and stood with Zoe, all the pair of them could do was look at each other.

"It's ok", Zoe didn't know what to say, she just held Georgina's hand and smiled.

Things went smoothly, until Max rushed into resus with a new-born infant, Georgina and Zoe both panicked.

"Can I have some help over here please", Max ran in, holding this infant in his arms.

Georgina went first, knowing Zoe's thoughts.

"Max, bay 2 please, that's it, hello little one".

There was a pause.

"Yep there's a heartbeat, but it's slow". Georgina began to bag, Zoe offered to perform some compressions.

"Ok, I'll start compressions, she's so small", Georgina and Zoe looked at each other, Zoe looked up at the monitor screen.

"Yep she's pinking up, her sats are back to normal, thanks Max".

Max was stood at the end of the trolley, watching Zoe contently, knowing that one day he would see his wife with a child, so small and precious.

"where did you find her Max?", Zoe came over to talk to him,.

"She was in a box, outside the ED, but there was a note", Max handed the note to Zoe.

It read;

 _Revenge, I'll be back for my little girl, I want more. Martin Cooper._

Both Max and Zoe stared at each other, they knew that name, it haunted them, a cold fear came over them.

"Georgina are you alright to stay here, I just need to sort something out with Max", Zoe had turned to walk out and Max.

"yeah that's fine, is there anything you need from the little one". Georgina was smiling.

"No, just keep her under half hourly obs for me, page me if anything changes".

"Ok, will do, right little princess, let's get you looked at". Georgina began checking her neurological functions on the new-born.

"Max this is worrying; her father hasn't been in the area for a few years".

"I'm sorry it must be harder for you than me". Zoe and Max held hands and walked off to find the police.

Back in resus, Georgina was called over by Katie, she had something she wanted to say.

"Katie can I help you?".

"I remembered what happened, it was Martin, he arrived with some kind of hook, undressed me, there was pain, but too much for me to realise what was happening. Then I heard this cry, but then it stopped, it was put in a box and in the back of someone's car, they drove off". Katie fell silent, realising she was talking a lot.

"Was there a note left with the box". Georgina lent her arms on the bed. She had to hold herself up with shock.

"Katie, how long have you known you were pregnant?"

"I didn't, we never got the chance to find out, we were living in a hut type thing, in the warehouse near the airport".

Georgina knew what was happening, her father was in the area, she knew what had to be done.

"Thanks Katie, that's brave telling me that, Martin Cooper is my father, I think we have both experienced the same thing".

Georgina held her hand, "but your child is alive, a she, you can see her shortly but first I need you to speak to the police for me, would you do that?".

Katie wasn't sure, but she agreed.

Zoe had been watching them, knowing her daughter could break down at any minute. She was also thinking about her own child, discreetly placing her hand on her stomach, her child was growing and safe within her.

Georgina left Katie's side and found Zoe watching them, her head went down, a tear came in her eye.

"Come on, let me talk to you this time", Zoe smiled her understanding smile, Georgina needed that, they went out of resus into her office holding hands.

Max saw them and managed to grab Zoe before they went in.

"Zoe, I'm here for you and our children, just call me", Zoe Kissed him on the cheek, he knew what it meant.

"Georgina, sit down please, I need you to listen to me, Georgina", Georgina was pacing again, her stethoscope was in her hand, her fingers rubbing round and round it.

"Georgina", Zoe edged towards her, Georgina backed off little.

"He's come back for me, he said that, he said he would, he can't be trusted not after killing my son, why is he back, not he can't do this, no no something must have happened, everyone said he was gone, no, no ….", Georgina was almost talking to herself, pacing, wondering, not really concentrating on Zoe at all.

"Georgina, listen". Zoe grabbed Georgina's hands, she had come out of her trance.

"Sit down", Zoe sat on the sofa in her office, Georgina followed and nestled herself in Zoe's right shoulder.

"I have phoned PC Noaks and he's on his way, you and me are going to stay in here until he comes ok", Georgina nodded, not daring to look up in case she saw her father.

They sat in there for a while until Georgina told Zoe something neither of them had heard before, Georgina had never told anyone before.


	8. Chapter 8

Wonderful walkers wedding

Chapter 8

Georgina was still sat on the sofa and Max had joined them. Georgina was the first to speak in the silence.

"I remember the camp", Georgina sat up, hands round Zoe's shoulders.

"The camp", Zoe looked at Georgina.

"Martin's camp, he would come in, hands behind his back, then he would pin us down, but he's so strong we wouldn't be able to move".

Georgina stared in space.

"tell us, me and Zoe, we want to know?", Max was frog like sitting in front of the sofa.

"I remember once, I was 15, locked in a dark cold room, when the door busted open and Martin came in with 3 other men",

Georgina's head went on to Zoe's shoulder.

"Go on, you can tell us". Zoe pulled away.

"Well, the men put me on the floor and the next thing I know, there's blood all over the floor with a baby crying, wriggling in front of me, but when I look up no one is there", Georgina was in tears, she looked at Zoe.

"They left me Zoe, I know Martin has something to do with my patient, he's in Holby". Georgina was really crying now.

"Max can you sit with Georgie please", Max sat with them Georgina's legs over Zoe's lap.

"Georgina calm down, PC Noaks is on his way, don't think about Martin, just concentrate on breathing for me", Zoe was calming her down.

"He could come any minute, or hurt you",

"He won't because me and Zoe are here", Max held Georgina close and kissed her on the head.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in Peter", Zoe signalled for Peter to come in.

Then things went from bad to worst.

A man about late 40's banged his way through the ED,

"OK, watch out". PC Noaks got ready.

"Zoe I'm not letting you go". Georgina grabbed hold of Zoe again.

"neither am I, I'm staying right here where you want me". Zoe kissed her.

Georgina put her head up, slowly, wondering what she would see.

"it's ok, no one is getting past Warriors Walker", Max was acting like a knight, Georgina smiled

"Mr Walker leave the policing to me please", PC Noaks went outside of the door.

"Yeah sorry, I'm sure Dr Knight could have done that better". Max looked out the door, his face turned cold.

"Max", Georgina was motionless, her hands not letting Zoe go.

Then there was trouble, Martin, about 6-foot stall, dark mousy brown hair burst in, Max put his hands out to stop him, jumping up from the sofa.

"Stop, get out, you have no right to be in here", Max and Peter were shouting.

"Right".

Georgina was sobbing, Zoe holding onto her as tightly as she could.

"Come here, there you are, I've been waiting to find you", Martin grabbed Georgina, ripping her from Zoe's arms

"No, you'll never be my father, never", Georgina could scream no louder, tears running down her face.

"Please, let go of her", Zoe put her hand out but Martin turned to Zoe, she froze, Max stepping forward.

"she's my daughter let her go".

"Your daughter, never",

Martin went for Max, but turned and Zoe was pushed back onto the sofa.

"Zoe", Georgina ran to her, held her hand.

Georgina closed her eyes, breathed in and out a few times, then said,

"Zoe, follow me, now, we need to get out", both getting up, silently walking out, Max was still distracting Martin

"But what about Max?", Zoe was worried for him, she never liked leaving him alone.

"I'm sorry Zoe, he'll be alright, I'm concern about me, now come on".

Zoe and Georgina went into a spare cubicle; Connie had rushed in a heard what happened.

Zoe sat on the bed, Georgina wiping her eyes, they were so red.

"you alright", Zoe was breathless like Georgina, then they heard Connie.

"Georgina everything alright", Connie came in, saw Zoe and Georgina were a bit shaken, not sure who was worst.

Connie had her arm around Georgina, Georgina was a little sensitive but accepted the offer.

There was silence, and then Max walking in.

"Zoe, you ok", Max and Zoe grabbed on to each other.

"Georgina come on", they held their hands out for Georgina to join them.

"I'm sorry, you should never have seen him", Georgina had each arm round Zoe and Max, crying into their shoulders.

"I'll leave you to it".

"Thank you", Zoe said to Connie, her chin leaning on Georgina's left shoulder.

Connie left them, knowing something had happened.

A few hours later, all the Walkers were at home, Zoe was sitting up in bed, thinking about what happened. Max was making tea. Even though Zoe wanted wine and a cigarette.

"Hey Zoe", Georgina came and sat on the bed next to her.

Zoe just looked at Georgina.

"I don't know what to say, after what happened, you must have been terrifying". Zoe stared.

"you don't have to say anything, your pregnant with my brother or sister that's good enough, but it did remind me of when I was living on the prostitution camp, and Mum's wedding", Georgina lend her head on Zoe's shoulder.

"what you thinking Zoe, I know you are thinking about something, you go quiet when you're thinking".

Zoe held Georgina's hand.

"I was just thinking about Martin, why he suddenly turns up like that, like today". Georgina sat up.

"But Peter took him away, that has never happened before, we're safe, all 4 of us", Georgina placed her hand gently on Zoe's tummy.

"You're right", Zoe's hand was on top of Georgina's, both looking at where the child lay, safe and well.

"At least this little one didn't see anything, I'm jealous", Georgina was talking to her mother's tummy.

"are you talking to my baby?", Zoe was laughing.

"Yes, I used to with all mine, I know you know all the facts, but sometimes they all vanish out your head when it's yours". Zoe smiled. Georgina took her hand away, feeling silly.

"Hey, your right, that's why you're so special to me, you have done this, I haven't, you can tell me about It, your experiences, everything I need to know".

Zoe held her close, kissing her on the cheek,

"I love you so much, I need you more than ever". They both looked at each other.

"I love you too, and I'll tell you anything you need to know, it just…"

"Just what sweetie," Zoe clasped eyes with Georgina.

"It reminds me of when I was pregnant with Matthew, everything I could feel, things I wanted to see but couldn't, having to trust anything that came my way, Martin was the only person and he only went and took that away from me", Georgina was in tears, but holding Zoe tight.

"you can talk to my baby, talk about whatever you want, and you can always rely on me and Max to help you, I want to know, we all do", Zoe was holding both of Georgina's hands, placing one on her bump.

Max came in placing cups of tea on the side, listening to what Zoe was telling Georgina.

"And we're both going to need a midwife". Georgina stared at Max with a frown who was sitting next to both the girls.

"Max, what are you implying?", Georgina was even more confused when Max gave a giggle, looking in Zoe's direction.

"Me and Max talked the other night, and we would like you to be our midwife, if you want to", Georgina looked at Zoe, then Max.

"Me as your midwife?".

"Yes, because you have so much to teach us, and we love you so much", Max sat up and kissed Georgina, her face slowly turning into a massive smile.

"Do you know what, yes I would love to be your midwife", Georgina hulled herself on Zoe, embracing in the excitement.

"You hear that little one, you have a big sister to keep you Mum and Dad in check", Georgina once more was talking to Zoe's baby.

Max and Zoe smiled at each other, then kissed, pleased they have a daughter who is so willing to help them, encouraging her when she falls, and knowing they had her fall support.

That night, Georgina fell asleep on the Walker's bed, but Zoe and Max were so tired they decided to leave her, everyone had a soundless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Wonderful Walkers Wedding

Chapter 9

Zoe had reached her 4-month pregnancy and today was their first proper meeting with the midwife Georgina. Georgina was at Nonnatus House the night before as she was working the next day and had deliveries to make.

Zoe sat up in bed, thinking of how much she had changed over the last 4 months, it was becoming more clear she was expecting.

"Max, are you awake?", Zoe nudged him in the ribs.

"Don't", Max was tired from the night before.

Zoe poured water on Max's head.

"Right, you're asking for trouble", Max woke up with a start and was chasing Zoe into the shower.

"Max please, no not the, not the shower, Max", but before Zoe could finish they found themselves stripping off in the shower.

Zoe and Max eventually got to work and started treating patients.

"Max, can I have this patient transferred please?".

"Yeah of course", then Zoe's phone rang.

"Hello, Dr Hanna".

"I hope I don't have to call my patient Dr Hanna", Zoe smiled.

"Hi Georgie, you Ok?", Zoe sorted through some notes.

"Yeah I'm good thanks, just ringing from work to remind you of your pre-anti-natal appointment with me later this afternoon, only your'll get involved with work and forget the time". Georgina was setting up Friday clinic with Sister Evangelina.

Zoe could hear Sister Evangelina in the background, "I hope you're not phoning Mrs Walker, you have proper work to do", Zoe laughed.

"Sorry, she's got one on her today", Georgina said with a sigh.

"it's fine, thanks for the reminder, I'll see you later after 3, my shift finishes at 2 so shouldn't be too bad". Zoe saw Max and grabbed him.

"Ok, you can bring Max along if it would make you feel better?", Sister Evangelina was saying something else. Zoe and Max giggled.

"Yes, he would love to come, thanks Georgie, I'll speak later, thanks bye bye". Zoe put the phone down and Max came over. They were stood by cubicles.

"So Mrs Walker, I'll see you in ten minutes for our date with our daughter". They both kissed.

"I thought your shift had finished Dr Hanna?", Zax broke up, coughed.

"yes, well, thanks Connie, see you tomorrow".

Zoe and Max drove to Poplar town hall and entered.

Georgina and Shelia were running the desk when Zoe and Max came in.

"Hello Zoe", Georgina gave her a big hug. " How you feeling?". Georgina had one hand on Zoe's back.

"Well, if I'm honest, absolutely terrified, but Max was talking to me on the way, which helped I think". Zoe smiled.

"Well, I'm free, so how about you come with me and I'll fetch Sister Julienne", Georgina held Zoe's hand and Max the other, leading them into the quiet cubicle on the end by a window.

Sister Julienne came in and was so patient Zoe.

"Hello, it's so wonderful to see you both", Zoe looked at Max.

"Thank you Sister". Georgina could tell Zoe was nervous.

"Max you can stay in here if you like?", Georgina looked at Sister Julienne.

"Of course, I think acceptations can be made". Georgina and the Sister smiled at each other in agreement.

"Thank you Sister".

"Ok, I'll leave you to it", Sister Julienne left and the 3 Walkers were left.

"Zoe, I can clearly tell your nervous".

"It's all new that's all". Zoe looked at Georgina, knowing she knew.

"Well, Max I need you to fill in some details for me, then will check little miss Hanna Walker out", Georgina sat next to Zoe, holding her hand.

A few minutes later.

"Right how about I examine you to see how things are going, then we can talk about Max". Georgina covered Zoe with a blanket.

"Max?", Georgina was smiling, putting her glove on one hand, then sat on the end of the bed.

"I'm going to be nice and gentle alright", Zoe grabbed Georgina's space hand.

"that's right", Georgina smiled. Zoe's head went back.

"All done, that wasn't so bad was it", Georgina stood up and covered Zoe, Max looked at Zoe.

"I knew Georgina would make an amazing Walker midwife". everyone laughed.

Zoe got dressed, "Yeah it wasn't so bad after all".

"You worry too much Zoe, and it's not good for you or baby".

Georgina pulled Zoe's top up and she was looking for the position of the baby.

"Zoe, hold my hand".

"it that…", Zoe had her hand under Georgina's on Zoe's tummy.

"you feel that, it's a kick". They all smiled.

"Can I have a go?", Max was keen.

"Yeah of course you can, hold your hand under Zoe's and you'll feel it". Max's face lit up.

"It's amazing, that's our baby Zoe", they all sat there for a good ten minutes, which Sister Julienne let them, she knew Georgina was amazing at her job.

Georgina fetched the ultrasound scanner in and was showing Max and Zoe their baby.

"Right Zoe this is going to be cold, really cold". Zoe laughed.

"Georgina will make it warmer with her charm", Max was being playful.

"There you go. I'd say your rightly 4 months, there're it's legs, head, hands, it's absolutely perfect all is going very well Zoe". She smiled. Then the print came out.

"Well, despite you being very stubborn Zoe, you're fine", Georgina wiped the gel off and helped her sit up.

"Thank you, your amazing, I'm so glad you're my midwife".

Georgina hugged Zoe. "I'm glad you asked me, I'm happy everything is fine and Max is behaving himself. Now who fancies a cup of tea?". Everyone was in agreement,

A few hours later, Zoe and Max were in bed, Georgina was fast asleep in the middle.

"Max, I'm too tired", Max kissed Zoe on the cheek.

"but I'm going to be a Dad", Max placed a hand on Zoe's tummy, she was smiling with happiness, holding the print out of her baby.

"Yes we are", Zoe's face lost its smile," And I'm absolutely terrified".

"well, I'm here, and Georgina too", kissing one another, "We love you so much".

Max and Zoe snuggled down and everyone had a very good night's sleep indeed


	10. Chapter 10

Wonderful Walkers Wedding

Chapter 10

There was a knock at the flat door.

"Oh Hi Fred come in", Fred was form Nonnatus, the handy man.

"Hello, Zoe, I believe Georgina asked for these boxes to be dropped off", Zoe was puzzled, but was sure Georgina had her reasons.

"Ok, thanks Fred, do you want to bring them through my room", Fred placed the boxes on the bed and left.

"Thanks Fred see you soon", Zoe shut the door.

"Georgina!", Zoe was calling from her room, Georgina came rushing in, thinking something was wrong.

"Zoe, you Ok?",

Zoe was nearly 5 months pregnant now and Zoe didn't like it, she was worrying about the wedding, as pregnant women do.

"Yes I'm fine sweetie, Fred just came and dropped off some boxes, said you wanted them bringing round". Georgina stood still for a moment in the doorway.

"Yes, yes I did, I wanted to show you something".

Georgina came over and stood next to Zoe who was sitting on the bed. Georgina took the lids of the boxes and sighed.

"Where are these boxes from?", Zoe looked interested.

"From Africa, Rosie sent them over when she came a few years ago, but I didn't want you to see them, not yet, but now I'm ready". Zoe squeezed Georgina's hand.

"Ok, well then I'm ready too",

Max walked in, "Hey girls what we looking at?". Max was sitting on the bed behind Zoe.

"Things from Mum, when Matthew was born, wedding dresses and my maternity clothes", Georgina rummaged through the box.

"The reason I want to show you, is because instead of them sitting in a box at Nonnatus, I was hoping you 2 might use them, for the baby and wedding, if you want". Zoe looked at Georgina and then at Max.

"Georgina, I …".

"look through them and see what we all think, you don't have to, just through it would be my little bit to you both".

"Thank you it's so sweet", Zoe stood up and hugged Georgina. "I want to help you Zoe".

"I know and this is, thank you, just as long as you don't mind".

"No I would rather they were used than sat in a box".

A few hours later, Georgina found another box at the bottom of one of the boxes.

"Look, I found Mum's wedding dress", Zoe spotted a tear in Georgina's eye. Zoe put her hand on her back.

"I'm ok, just reminds me that's all, I want to remember. Then I can move on and think about my new family, my only family". Zoe smiled.

"So, what do you remember about your Mum's wedding dress?", Max began to help Georgina take it out the box.

"well, it's all burn on the ends and snagged because she died in a bushfire in Africa at Leopard's Den. Martin was wanting revenge on me because I wasn't good enough for him, he sat the bushfire up. The last time I saw her was with Matthew and Alan walking into the bush, all dressed up. I never saw them again", Georgina was feeling the dress, looking at it, trying to hold back the tears. Zoe held her close, they both smiled.

Then Max began looking through another box of maturity clothes.

"Aaarrr look, these are so cute", Everyone thought the same.

"They were Matthew's sleepsuits, I remember those, look there's more", Georgina was rummaging through the box. Smiling, she was happy she decided to look through them

"Georgina, are you sure you don't mind, they look very special to you", Zoe was looking now,

"No, not at all, I'd be happy if they were used, but by someone who I knew".

"Thank you, hey, look what this was one says Max", Zoe held a little blue one up with writing that read; DADDY IS THE BEST, one the front.

"Hey Georgina can we use this one", Zoe passed it to Max and he smiled, he loved it.

"Yeah of course, don't think Matthew wore that one", Georgina held Zoe's hand.

"you loved him didn't you".

There was a pause.

"it brings back the memories, the first time I saw his face, watching him on the ground in the camp, being terrified but happy at the same time", Georgina was now snugging into Zoe's neck but never taking her eyes of the boxes.

"what memories?", Max had sat up and was watching Georgina's face.

"I delivered Matthew in the bush, in Africa. I was on my own, I knew if I stayed at the camp, then he would be killed, I wanted to give a child the life I never had. I managed to break out of the barriers, the walking helped so I carried on, then I reached Leopard's Den, though I knew them before I went there that day. Mum and Alan had wedding plans to have the service there. Anyway, all I could think about was having this child, I only knew what to look or feel for from helping the other girls on the camp, but realistically had no idea". Georgina feel silent, she spotted a blanket, cream with green and blue check strips on it. Georgina picked it up, touching it in her hands

"What's that Georgie?", Zoe rubbed Georgina's back a few times, wanting to know more, then looked at Max who smiled.

"Matthew was born, I was leant up against the tree, I was so tired, but the only thing I had was this, this was the first thing Matthew was wrapped in. Rosie found me, days later, I was so scared that if I went back, then Matthew would be killed", Georgina looked down at the blanket, a tear in her eye. "Dad killed him, he was only 1-year-old". Georgina let go of the blanket and hugged Zoe.

"We love you so much, we love hearing your stories", all this time Zoe was kissing Georgina on the head, rubbing her, showing her she was loved.

"You know Georgie, you can help me, when I have those times, you can give me the love you wanted, just the 4 of us, help bring this child into the world, a happy world".

Georgina looked at Zoe and then Max.

"Yes, you're right, I will. Thank you, I knew I could rely on you to make me happy". Zoe kissed Max and he came over, they all stood there hugging each other showing each other they cared.

That night, Zoe and Max were in bed together, talking about the baby, then Zoe had an idea.

"Hey sweetie, I brought you something, thought it might help you sleep". Zoe tip toed into Georgina's room and getting into her bed.

"Zoe", Georgina was sleepy, not knowing much.

"Yes, I brought you something", Georgina sat up, the covers over the head, leaning on her elbows.

"What is it?", Georgina rubbed her eyes, she had been asleep.

"Matthew's blanket, though you could sleep with it, like your toys", Georgina snuggled in her blanket, leaning on Zoe's arm.

"Thank you Mum, I love you so much, but I still miss Matthew and my real Mum, and yet she hurt me", Zoe kissed her daughter softly.

"I know, but you have all her memories with you, in your heart, she's never really gone, and, Max and I can help you remember them, when you forget, we can help you".

Georgina looked at Zoe, her head up from holding her blanket.

"Yeah, but I still love you more, you give me so much, I never want to let it go, never", Georgina nestled her head, into Zoe's chest, one hand on Zoe's bump, the other with her blanket.

"Aaarr, we'll always be together, and nothing will change that". Zoe kissed Georgina on the head, pulled the covers up over them both and both girls fell asleep holding hands.

Max was in his room, with the double bed, he chuckled to himself when saw the girls cuddled together.

"Oh", Max laughed to himself, switched the light out and snuggled into bed with them, neither knew until the morning as they were all sound asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

WWW C11

Today was a big say for Zoe and Georgina as they were going wedding dress shopping. Max on the other hand was at work.

"Morning sweetie", Zoe came in Georgina's room, smiling and kissing her on the head, Georgina loved this.

"Mummy", Georgina was surfacing, but still sleepy

"Who is ready to go dress shopping?", this made Georgina jump up.

"Me me me me me me". Zoe grinned.

"Good, Max has gone to work, he had an early shift, but I've got breakfast ready so we can have a girl's day out yeah".

"Wooppy", Georgina ran into the kitchen, bouncing around. Zoe smiled and chuckled to herself, this wedding felt right, she had a child on the way and Georgina was happy.

5 hours later, Zoe and Georgina had arrived at the wedding dress shop.

"Hi I'm Hatti, do you want to come through", Georgina wheeled herself through followed by Zoe.

"Right Georgina, are you going to be in your chair on the day? Georgina gave a hard stare at Hatti.

"NO, there is no way this is coming with me, I want to make Mum's day special", Georgina held Zoe's hand smiling.

"then I think something like this will work", Hatti showed Georgina one which was not too long, just under the knee, white sleeves and a cream ribbon around the waist.

Georgina stood in the changing rooms, she was beaming from ear to ear. Zoe came in, being nosy as usual.

"Oh Georgina, you look amazing, its perfect" Zoe held Georgina around the waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes, it's just right".

Back at work Max was wondering what they girls were doing, until Lofty had an idea.

"Max mate, have you got a suit for the wedding yet, I mean, if you need any help", Max smiled.

"No, I've been worried about the baby, Georgina and Zoe, haven't really considered it yet".

"Well, how about we go out this afternoon, shopping, yeah?".

"Yeah, thanks mate, meet you in ten". Max and Lofty went their separate ways while Zoe had fund the perfect dress.

Back at the wedding dress shop Zoe was standing in the mirror, she smiled,

"Georgina", she came in,

"Hey, did you call me?", Georgina was still beaming from hers.

"Yeah, what do you think, do you think Max will like it?", Zoe stood stocking her dress.

Zoe was wearing the perfect full length dress, clear sleeves and silver sparkles on the top half. She wore a lace vail, length of half way down her back, she also had a ribbon coloured gold. Max and Zoe had decided on the colours, cream, silver and golden.

Georgina came and stood next to Zoe.

"You make this daughter so proud Zoe, Max will love you even more when he sees you", Zoe turned her head to Georgina, kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you", whispering, leaning her head on Georgie's shoulder.

Zoe and Georgina brought the dresses and parked up the car just as Max was walking passed the lampposts near the flat.

"Hello, Walkers, had a good day?", Max saw Zoe was tired.

"Yes thank you, we have dresses, ribbons and…", Georgina was about to finish, but Zoe tickled her.

"I wasn't really going to say!", Georgina linked arms with Zoe.

Everyone laughed and walked up to the flat.

A while later….

Zoe was laying, siting up in bed, rubbing her tummy, looking at it, not knowing Georgina was watching.

"What you thinking about Zoe Hanna?", Georgina came and sat opposite Zoe, holding her left arm around her bump.

"Don't know really, us going shopping made the wedding and having this baby seem so real. Just trying to take it all in really". Georgina smiled.

"You're going to be amazing, you make me and Max the happiest people just carrying our new family member, you'll make a great Mum and I know that because you already are, with me, and a brilliant wife, we love you so much!".

"Yeah you're right, thanks", Georgina came and sat next to Zoe, hugging until Max came in and found them both asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

www c12

Zoe was now 6 months pregnant and the wedding was getting closer. Everyone was excited, until Georgina receives some news.

"Morning Mum, and little Walker to be, I have a shift at Nonnatus this morning, but call me if you need anything", Georgina was dressed in her blue and red nurses uniform, walking over to Zoe and kissing her on the head, then the baby and Max who was not yet awake.

"Ok, don't think I'll make clinic today, I feel really tired, is that alright?", Georgina sat on the Bed next to the walkers.

"Yeah of course, when I get back later this evening, we can check you and baby then OK", Georgina smiled and looked at Max. "And someone might be awake by then". Zoe and Georgina chuckled.

Georgina had just arrived on bike at Nonnatus when she spotted Sister Julienne, she was on her way back from her rounds too.

"Morning Sister", Georgina parked her bike in the bike sheds.

"Morning Miss Walker, now can I met you in the clinical room in 2 minutes, I need to address the team", Sister julienne handed Georgina her bag and they both went inside.

Everyone had gathered in the clinical room, trying to work out what the message was.

Sister Julienne and Georgina entered and Georgina began to empty the bags, and listening at the same time stood next to Sister Winifred.

Sister Julienne spoke; "I have received a phone call this morning from a clinic stationed in South Africa, they need a groups of qualified midwives for the community over a few weeks in August, they don't have any and so I have agreed. If you have any concerns about this please come and see me in my office", Sister Julienne left and Georgina was shocked. She held onto Sister Winifred's arm, not knowing what to think.

"Sister". She looked worried Sister Winifred did,

"Georgina come and sit down", Sister Winifred led her to the kitchen and made both of them a cup of tea.

"Georgina, is everything alright?", Sister sat next to her at the small table in the kitchen.

"South Africa, that was where my abuse happened that didn't happen in England where I had Matthew, then there's the wedding to think about, and Zoe, if I do go who will to be her midwife, it just came as a shock that's all, oh and thanks for the tea", they both smiled.

"Well, you drink your tea, then I'll take over your patients and you go home and talk to Zoe and Max, they will need to know too", Sister held Georgina's hand, Georgina was always very grateful for the support.

"Yeah, thanks Sister, I will".

Back at the flat…

"Georgina, you're back early", Georgina came in and put her bags down, then came over to Zoe, holding her by the hands, and Zoe guessed something was up.

"Zoe Sister Julienne told me something this morning, something I'm not sure what to do with", Georgina and Zoe sat down on the sofa.

"They need some midwifes in South Africa and she wants me to go with them", Georgina held onto Zoe tightly.

"Oh Georgina, what about you and the wedding, what about my baby", Zoe was thinking, not sure what to say.

"I can go, but I'm not happy leaving you and Max here alone to sort things out, but It's only for a few weeks, over the wedding in August".

"Well, we can all go, we can have the wedding in South Africa, we need a place away from Holby and I think Leopard's Den would be perfect, what do you say". Zoe was excited, smiling with joy.

"If you're sure and Max agrees then yes".

"Good thank you, I love you so much". Zoe hugged Georgina

Back at the ED, Max was working, when his phone rang, it was Zoe.

"Zoe you've got to stop ringing me like this, but I do like it though", Max was smiling.

"Nice to ring you too Max Walker and I think I have found the perfect place for our wedding", Zoe was beaming with excitement.

"Where, the ED", Max was joking.

"Max, no Georgina has some work in South Africa with Nonnatus and is over the same time of the wedding dates, how about we have the wedding in South Africa at Leopard's Den," Zoe was biting her nails, hoping he would say yes.

"But how are you going to fly, can you fly when you expecting, Zoe".

"Yes, I can and it will be fine, so you agree, for us to have the wedding South Africa?", both girls were getting excited.

"Yes, I think we're getting married in South Africa". Max put the phone and squealed to himself, making Connie give a strange look.

"Everything alright Max, working I see".

"Sorry Mrs Beauchamp, Zoe, she needed to tell me something important", then Max skunked off to work with a smile on his face.

At the flat….

"Georgina he said yes, he said yes", Zoe gave Georgina a big hug, both girls were very happy.

When Max and Zoe were off the phone, Georgina brought her bag over,

"Now, while your happy and baby is annoying you, shall I check you over",

Zoe lay down, "Yes please, its be kicking me all morning", they laughed and Georgina carried out the checks and all was fine.

That night, Georgina phoned Rosie (think Wild at Heart ITV) and Rosie agrees she would sort all the flights out, for Nonnatus and the Walkers, she often did things like this, she loved seeing her 'sister' happy.

"Zoe, I brought something to show you, can I come into your bed?", Georgina was holding the album with all her family African photos in, of the Trevanions, at Leopard's Den.

"Yeah of course you can, what you got there", Zoe was being her happy nosy self again.

"look there's Rosie, Alice, Danny, Liv, Charlotte, and Jana the pet cheetah, that all live where you're going to get married. Oh Zoe I'm so excited, but haven't been back since…you know, after what happened".

"Well, we'll all make the bad memories go and replace them with good ones".

"Yeah about that, I would like to burn the coffins and remains of my real family in Africa, before the wedding, I want to be able to forget them, for your Birthday to be a happy one, not one I remember my dead son on", Zoe smiled,

"I'm sure that can be arranged, just as your sure you want to, you can't get them back once there gone", Georgina nestled into Zoe.

"I do, I have a family which are true, not some group of people who I never really knew, you're family, I want to remember that and not them not what they did, this wedding can be a fresh start for everyone, including me".

Max walks in…

"Hey girlies, what we talking about then, I'm buzzing", Georgina turned and held Max's hand.

"I was just telling Zoe how I would like to burn the coffins, to make a proper go at the new family thing, and I don't want my new brother or sister to be confused with families, we're its family, and you're my family, forever", Max snuggled into bed with the girls, they knew he agreed.

"WE love you so much and always will do; I think this wedding is going to be the best the Walkers have ever had". Max kissed Zoe and Georgina and had a lovely sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

WWW C13

The flights were booked and all was well and Georgina had planned to ask Zoe about birth plans.

It was late July and Zoe and Georgina were at the flat together, when Max walked in.

"Oh just in time Max, I was just going to ask about how we want the birth to go and when you are both going to finish work", Georgina sat on the end of the bed.

"Well you and Max need to be there, and Max you are not getting out of it", Zoe was giving Max her Dr Hanna look.

"Yes Mrs Walker I will be there", giggling to himself.

"Now Zoe, would you like a hospital birth or home delivery, up to you",

"Here with you and Max", Zoe held Georgina's hand, then watched Max packing clothes

"Ok and just in case anything happens with me, I'll need someone from Nonnatus who will help both of us, who would you like it to be?".

"Sister Julienne",

"Ok", Georgina wrote the information down in the red books for her records and Zoe's. "I'm sure that can be arranged". They both smiled.

Later that evening….

"Right Georgina I have everything of yours packed and I've just mine to do".

Zoe was packing and Max was annoying her as he was in a playful mood

"Ouch, MAX BEHAVE because this little one is getting good at kicking me now"

Georgina walks in, "Yes Max you're annoying me now and Zoe does not need to be over excited, not in her condition", Georgina grabbed Max and was helping him pack.

"Thank you", Zoe was looking gratefully at Georgina who was hiding Max's sock.

"Max lost your socks", she held them in the air.

"Hey stop it, give me my socks", Max was trying to grab them.

"there you go, now you know how annoying it is for Zoe", Georgina laughed and looked in Zoe's direction who had finished packing.

After a few more hours of packing and loading, collecting the Nun and Nurses and walking through airports, everyone was on the flight to South Africa. Zoe and Max I think were the most excited.


	14. Chapter 14

www c14

Leopard's Den is a nature reserve in South Africa that homes the Trevanions, a family from Bristol who came out on a holiday and never left. Danny, Rosie and Alice run the animals hospital which is the animals version of ED, just on a much smaller scale.

Then there's Liv, Evan, Nomza, Charlotte, Caroline, Dupe and all the animals, which over the years of Georgina being there, have got to know and they have got a bound with some of them. Tula for example is a young elephant and Jana and Cassidy the pet cheetahs who everyone loves.

The reason everyone was out there was 1, Zoe and Max needed somewhere for the wedding and 2, Georgina had work out there for a couple of weeks with the Nonnations. It was a time for reflection, for Georgina and her family to remember what happened, to finally move on.

The table out on the veranda was being laid out when a coach load of taxis drove in front of Leopard's Den, the Walkers, the nuns and nurses had arrived, and were all in need of a rest.

Rosie, whom Georgina considered as a sister, of a sibling not a nun, was the first to bounce down the 5 red painted steps towards the first car, Max was the first to get out, then came Zoe and finally Georgina, who was standing slightly behind Zoe. Georgina I think was not sure what to think. Everyone got out the taxis, and Nomza, Charlotte, Liv and Caroline got the bags in.

"Hello, Georgina", Rosie said with arms open to Georgina who ran straight up to her and gave hugs.

"So, who are all these people?" Rosie was confused, but also excited for the wedding.

"Zoe and Max meet Rosie", there was pleasantries between them.

"Well, everyone come in and we'll have pleasantries with cool orange and cake", Rosie showed everyone up the steps and the family began to get stuck in with the food and drinks.

Once everything was sorted, with everyone knowing their sleeping quarters, the Nuns in the outside lodges, by choice, with the old shed converted into a Chapel, Georgina, Zoe and Max in the house and the Nurses in the guests lodges, everyone came and sat for tea. Normally, there would not be as many people, so, Nomza and Caroline joined several tables together so everyone could be a family. Georgina sat there, watching everything, remembering what happened, she hadn't been back since. She also knew tomorrow was the day she was going to burn her family's coffins, and for good.

Danny was the first to speak once everyone had sat down, there was a lot of them, "So, how was the flight?",

"Good, never been in a plane with nuns, a porter and consultant with a foetus before, it was interesting, but good thanks Danny, how are all he animals?", Georgina carried on eating, with everyone else chatting amongst themselves

"Good, good, they've all missed you".

Everyone began chatting and soon got to know everyone, Georgina was happy just watching, she was not sure what to make of all she was seeing, Zoe noticed, she always did.

"Hey, Georgie, you ok?", Zoe held her daughter's hand,

"Yeah. Just taking everything in, its….its lovely thank you, I love you", Georgina kissed Zoe on the cheek and she smiled back.

Later that evening…. Zoe was in her room, sorting out the bags and getting ready for bed when Georgina came in.

"oh, Georgina, I wouldn't normally ask, but could you check baby, I'm worried what effect it might have, with the flight and everything", Zoe was sitting up when Georgina came in later at about half 10, from compline with the Nuns, Georgina came over to Zoe. They met in the middle of the room

"Yeah, if you want to, but there shouldn't be anything wrong, you are more than healthy to fly", Georgina grabbed her bag and checked baby and Zoe.

"Yep, you both fit as a fiddle, absolutely nothing to worry about", then she left, and stood on the veranda outside, she could see her Mum's grave, the biggest one though was her son, Matthew, she loved him so much, not really wanting to let go. Max was drinking his beer with the 'other Max', Rosie's husband, when he spotted Georgina, he ventured over.

"Hey, what you looking at?", Max came and stood near Georgina, not sure what to say, he knew this was hard for her, but also one of the best times of her life.

"You see, beyond the drive, passed the trees and through the bushes, you see," Georgina was pointing to the left of the animal hospital.

"Yeah", Max came closer, also looking in the same direction

"Well, that's my families graves are, I can see them, max I still miss them, even though she was mean to me, I still miss them", Georgina looked at Max, neither of them aware Zoe could hear and see their little personal conversation between them, through their bedroom window, she loved watching them, pleased Georgina was trusting someone else, interacting with someone else, but she still knew she was her daughter's favourite.

"I know", they stood in the moonlight, not knowing they were being watched, Max feeling loved by Georgina, knowing she felt the same, both just wanting to be in each other's arms.

"Can us 2 join in the love?", Georgina and Max turned to find Zoe standing behind them with one hand on her bump, still in her dressing gown, smiling.

"Come here Mum, and little Walker can come too", Georgina held out her arm for Zoe, they all came together, arms around each other, Georgina, and little Walker safe snuggled in the safety net of the Walker's company, knowing nothing would happen to them. And they were all loved.

That night, everyone slept, other than Georgina, it didn't matter how much Zoe and Max comforted her, she just couldn't get the memories out of her head. The bad ones, what happened with the wedding, the fire, the funeral, coming back out here made all the memories return. Georgina was thrashing about, having nightmares, with Max holding her by the shoulders and Zoe talking to her, trying to calm her down, they both looked at each other, it was only 1 in the morning. Then Zoe had an idea,

"Max, I need you to hold her still, I'm going to give her some diazepam and lithium, this should calm her down", Zoe fetched the medication and sat next to Georgina's left arm and gave her the drugs.

"No, stop, don't do it", she was pushing them away, not because she didn't want it, but because of the nightmares, but Zoe and Max were never going to give up.

There was a knock at the door, Rosie stood in the doorway, she knew Georgina well, about her history and medical conditions, "She alright, I heard something was up",

Zoe looked at Rosie, "Yeah, she's struggling tonight", Zoe smiled, her concerned smile.

"Rosie, can you pass me her meds, before she gets out of control", Rosie passed them and drew up the amounts.

"Thanks", Zoe sat on the bed, "Georgina, I need you to relax, stay calm, please, I'm going to give you something which will calm you down alright",

A minute later, Georgina woke up, feeling and hearing Zoe's hand on hers, stroking her softly, Max was smiling when Georgina opened her eyes.

"Welcome back sweetie", Georgina relaxed on her back in the middle of the bed, Zoe and Max either side.

"You ok?", Max was sitting next to Georgina by the pillows,

"Yeah, sorry, I…., it all too much, I could see… you know, in my head,…, sorry, I'm tired", Georgina turned over and relaxed on Max's arm, crying slightly.

"Hey, we all have nightmares sometimes it's ok, I can't imagine how hard it is for you to come back", Zoe was lying next to Georgina.

"See you all in the morning, I'll leave you to it", Rosie left.

Georgina turned to lean on Zoe, stilling holding Max's hand, "it's just harder than I thought it would be, but I love you all, I'm in safe hands, and you'll get me through", Georgina placed a hand on Zoe's tummy, smiling up at her, they all smiled back and slept until the morning.

"Come on monsters, I'll get you 3 to sleep", Max was pulling the covered over Zoe, Georgina and little Walker, kissing each one on the head, cuddling into Georgina, who was nearly asleep already.

"She'll be alright tomorrow won't she Max, I can see it in her eyes, she's so scared", Zoe was looking in the direction of Max, tucking a piece of Georgina's hair behind her ear, stroking her head, this helped sometimes.

"I love you, all of you, we'll get through this together and I know she loves us more than we love her", Max kissed Zoe and snuggled into bed.

That night, everyone was sound asleep, not knowing something was in the kitchen, but what could it be, everyone was too tired to go and find out, there have been occasions when animals decide to sleep in the kitchen. Sounds like a normal Trevanions night's sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Wonderful Walker's Wedding Chapter 15

A few days had passed and today was the day Georgina was going let her real family go, and make way for the new. The Walker's.

Georgina had woken up early, walking slowing towards the sound of singing, the sound of peace, the Nuns in chapel, or the shed. Smiling, she slowly went in and knelt down next to Sister Julienne.

They all carried on singing and Sister took Georgina's hand, Georgina began deep pray, they all felt and found God in all this hurt.

An hour later….

Georgina and the nuns were back at the house, the sisters being the sisters decided to start breakfast, but there was a problem,

"Georgina", Sister Winifred was standing in the archway to the kitchen, then all the other Sisters joined her.

"Yes Sister", Georgina politely pushed her way to meet sister,

"What and earth…", everyone stood opened mouthed, then Georgina went outside and made her way to Rosie and Max's room.

There was a knock on the window, "Rosie, Rosie", Georgina climbed through the window,

"Georgina, what are you doing?", Rosie and Max were still asleep, or they were,

"Georgina", Rosie helped Georgina stand up and Max had just surfaced,

"Toko's in the kitchen", Rosie was confused, then looked at Max,

"Rosie, she's not lying", Max, standing in the bedroom door turned and laughed, then everyone made their way to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, everyone was dressed and ready for the important day, Georgina didn't want anything fancy, so everyone was in normal everyday clothes,

"How do you get an elephant into a kitchen?" Rosie was laughing a little, Zoe and Georgina did the same,

"I have absolutely no idea!", Danny was leading Toko, the baby boy elephant out into the veranda.

"Morning", Dup comes in, the elephant and not yet got fully out the kitchen,

"Morning Dup", Georgina and charlotte said together,

"Noticed anything Dup", Rosie was giggling then Georgina looked at Zoe, then Zoe looked at Max, then everyone laughed,

"Noticed what", then he turned around and had a fright,

"Aaaa, who put that elephant into my kitchen", Dup was up in arms, but everyone was laughing, it's not every day you wake up with an animal in your house,

Once the animal was successfully removed from the house, Georgina wondered round her family's coffins,

"Should I go and talk to her", Max was about to walk over, him and Zoe stood outside on Leopard's Den drive,

"No, give her some space", Zoe put her arm out to stop him,

"Yeah you're right, why are you always right Miss Hanna", Max and Zoe stood close outside the house,

"I'm not, I just love you and our children too much Mr Walker", Zoe kissed Max, their arms intertwined with each other's lips, then Georgina came over,

Teasing the Walker's, "Hey can I join in this love circle?", they laughed and walked hand in hand towards the crowd which had gathered around the coffins,

When they arrived, Georgina saw and heard the Nuns, right and proper singing, she didn't know what exactly, but singing all the same, the Trevanions stood around, Rosie came over and held out her hand for Georgina,

"Rosie, I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to do this with my new family, please, if you don't mind?", Georgina was worried she would be cross,

"Georgina, this happens once, of course you can", Rosie made way and the Walkers, with Georgina stood in front, made their positions in the middle of the circle with the coffins,

Zoe whispered "Ready", Georgina looked at her,

"Yes",

Max handed Georgina a lighter, she leant forward and lit Matthew's coffin, then all the coffins were lit, then they all looked at each other, hearing more singing. The locals had come to pay their goodbyes too, Georgina hugged Zoe, Max came nearer, they all stood holding on to each other facing the coffins going up in smoke. The Nuns came forward and Sister Julienne said a prayer for all, and when she looked with a smile at Georgina, they both knew the love was spread.

Later that evening, Georgina went out to see the remains of the day, ordered by Zoe, Max was to go with her,

The coffins were burnt, Georgina and Max stood in front of the ashes, neither not sure what to think,

"it feels good you know Max", Georgina held Max's hand, they stood there for a good few minutes, neither not sure what to say. They went inside and met Zoe.

"Hey, you 2", Georgina ran and snuggled into bed with Zoe and Max was not far behind,

"it felt good Today", Zoe kissed Georgina and Max got into bed with everyone,

"Good, I love you so much", Max then came and gave the girls a hug,

"And me, you're the best thing ever", Max rubbed Zoe's bump, "And this little fella, he has a brilliant loving family", Zoe stared at Max,

"A boy",

"Yeah it's definitely a boy", Georgina poked Max,

"You don't know that, I'm happy with a sister or brother", then kissed Zoe on the cheek,

"Aww thanks",

"Yeah, you're right again", Georgina and Zoe laughed.

"Come on, let's get some sleep, this fella is kicking and Max you're not helping", Zoe and Georgina had lied down, covers over them and all the while Max was kissing them, Georgina laughing of course, hormones on the other hand, were making Zoe a little annoyed

"Sorry, adorable isn't she", Max was looking at Georgina, then Zoe,

"Mr Walker, as charming as you are, I'm tired, now sleep please",

Then everyone laughed, they were all tired and needed some sleep, especially Zoe and the wedding was in a few days

Kisses and cuddles happened and all slept soundly, arms around each other, Georgina had finally found her peace. And so did the Walker's


	16. Chapter 16

Wonderful Walker's Wedding chapter 16 – the Walker's and Hanna's last night of freedom

 **Sorry havent updated for ages, been busy, but now i'm going to try harder to concentrate on my stories, hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review thank you Georgie xxx**

It had been a hot day and everyone was looking forward to the cooling of an evening, but no one was going to bed soon, it was the stang and hen night for the Walker's and it was not going to be a quiet one.

The girls had a party over at Mara and the lads at Max's bar, Rosie's Max, and Max Walker.

Zoe was in the guess house when Georgina spotted her,

"Hey", Georgina came in smiling,

"Hello", Zoe paused and stood staring with a smile on her face at her daughter,

"You look perfect",

"Aw, thanks. Ready, we got a surprise outside for you", Georgina held Zoe's hand,

"Yeah, think so", Zoe signed and smiled to herself

"come on,

"thanks for this", Zoe stood and held hands with Georgie

"It's ok", Georgie smiled back at her Mum, both girls nervous,

Zoe smiled and was led by a very excited young woman. Zoe stood outside the guest house and Georgina stood in front of the ribbon coloured jeep with everyone other than the Nuns were waiting,

"Surprise", they all said,

Zoe walked down the steps, "Thanks guys". Georgina and Zoe sat in the front next to Rosie and they drove to Mara, the neighbouring reserve.

Meanwhile the boys were having a great time, Max W was dressed silly and drinking stood on a stool, with all the other boys chanting next to him on the floor, "Drink, drink, drink, drink",

"AA, another one", Max went to the bar to pour Max another pint,

"Ar, wonder what the girl's are doing", Max W was thinking to himself.

Over at Mara the girls had arrived, they all jumped out the jeep and began walking up the path to the restaurant bar over-looking the reserve,

" Hello", Fiona and Liv said as they saw the girls walking into the fancy bar, Fiona and Liv had prepared snacks and drinks awaiting the girls. Zoe walked in with a massive smile on her face,

"Wwo, look at all this food, Thank you",

"All for you Hanna", Georgie holds Zoe close and kisses her,

"You're so special", Zoe hugged her daughter closer,

"Yeah, and another thing, we made all this food for you to eat as you are eating for 2 now", Georgie said as she giggled to herself,

"Very funny, I might be pregnant but I am still on my hen night", Zoe laughed which made everyone else smile.

"SO, Zoe Hanna, cheers to your last night of freedom", Rosie raised her glass and Trixie poured the glasses,

"And for a long, loved and for filled life with a new family, well for me anyway", Georgie smiled and looked at Zoe,

"Yeah, I think we can raise our glasses to that too", Zoe smiled and everyone clinged glasses and laughed.

The night was getting later and the boys were getting drunk, Max was lying on the floor when Dupe came over, (the reserve assistant for Danny),

"Right Mr Walker", Dupe was pulling him up. Max begins to moan and is then threw up on Dupe's shoes,

"Ow, Max man", Dupe steps back and Max comes over (the one who runs the bar),

"NO Dupe, it was your idea to come and get the husband to be drunk in my bar, all I had to do was serve the drinks", Max was laughing and walked back into the bar, then Danny came over, also a bit tipsy

"Come on Max, we don't want you letting the side down tomorrow now do we", Danny and Dupe took Max to the car and all the lads jumped in, some of the locals and the leopard's Den crew and they drove them back to the house.

The girls on the other hand were talking the night a little more slowly and with no alcohol, Georgie thought it wise not to have wine or beer considering what happened last time and the fact Zoe was pregnant. They spent a few hours nattering about life and the wedding, what the future plans might be, if any. It was roughly 10pm, the girls had just arrived home from their hen party, soba.

Rosie, Zoe, Georgie, Fiona, Liv, Caroline, Alice, Charlotte, Nomza all walking the veranda when they heard the car of the boys coming up the long drive, Zoe signed as she saw the car,

"Oh Max", Zoe stood in the doorway,

"Zoe, he's a man, and anyway, at least we won't have hangovers to deal with tomorrow", Georgie came and put an arm around Zoe and smiled, then Zoe smiled back,

"yeah, lucky I know him well hey", Zoe and Georgie went into their room hand in hand just before the boys came back in, or more like landed,

"Arndes Dup-Plessis do you mind", Dupe and Danny, along with a drunken Max came in the door, with all the boys stood in the corridor Caroline came up to them

"I'm Sorry Caroline, we won't disturb you and your little party", Dupe and Danny laughed, they themselves a little drunk,

"No, you better not, now go and get yourselves cleaned up, I excpect you spotless and ship shape tomorrow, ok", Caroline was being her normal motherly self,

"Yes, Right, Ok, come on Max", Dupe and Danny took Max out and they headed for somewhere to sleep.

"Hang on, hang on. Caroline, How's Zoe and Georgie?", Max said trying to keep his voice down,

Caroline smiled, "There fine, we're all fine, now go", Caroline ushered them out the door.

Meanwhile, Zoe was having last minute panics about the wedding, as any strong, pregnant and tired women would do before her big day.

"I'm not sure I have everything", Zoe was searching through all the essentials for a wedding Georgie had helped Zoe sort out earlier,

Georgie came over and stood behind her hugging Miss Hanna, "Zoe, all you need is your heart, it'll tell you what's right", Georgie smiles and Zoe turned around to look at her daughter,

"'I'm Hanna panicking again aren't I!", Zoe held Georgie and they both smiled

"Yep", Georgie laughed and then seconds later Zoe and Georgie were both in tears of laughter,

Georgie stopped laughing and hugged Zoe, "If Mum knew how happy I'd found true love", Georgie stood, then Zoe put her arms around her and signed,

"I do love you and Max so much".

They stood there for a bit until Zoe's back started to hurt so they got washed in the bathroom together and settled into bed. Max on the other hand was tucked in with a blanket, a bucket and a bongo for company in the chapel with hey.


End file.
